Dead Until Then
by JetAndKaiki
Summary: This is an UlquiorraXOrihime fanfic that takes place during the intermission between Misguided Intentions and Reincarnation. It does containe some spoilers, so watch out! Summary: They were both dead. They still are. But, somehow they have been given the chance to live again, if they can only wait for her rebirth. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hey, guys! Since the dubbed episode of Ulquiorra's death aired last night, I decided to write my UlquiHime fanfic. Now, beware, as this _****_contains _**spoilers from the ending of MI. If you don't care, or if you have already read my spoiler for Reincarnation, _enjoy and tell me what you think! Love you all! ~Jet_

* * *

Something was wrong, that much he could tell. Why wasn't he dead? He remembered being blown in half by that _trash's _cero; He remembered trying to finish the fight; He remembered feeling his body turning to dust; he remembered reaching out his hand towards that girl… And he remembered her reaching right back only to have his hand turn to dust in hers. He remembered dying. Ulquiorra Schiffer was dead.

But why isn't he now?

Ulquiorra had memories, but if he was dead… how could he remember? He had always believed that when you were gone, you were gone. But he was obviously wrong… or not dead. But he couldn't tell which.

"Oh, you're dead, alright."

Ulquiorra heard the voice, but had no idea where it came from, no idea who it belonged to. He felt an unknown presence approaching, but the spiritual pressure was weird. It wasn't that of a soul reaper, human, or even a hollow. It was different… but oddly the same as all of those. In fact, if felt sort of like a zanpakutou… but that was impossible. Why would a zanpakutou be talking to him?

"I'm talking to you, because I think we can benefit each other, hollow."

Ulquiorra wondered how the presence knew what he was thinking, but couldn't voice his question. He felt something touch him, but how is that? Ulquiorra was dead, nothing but ash. He suddenly had a body. He opened his eyes and looked up into a bright sun. But it wasn't the sun of Las Noches, nor the sun of the living world. He looked around and saw nothing but water.

"You're dead, hollow," the voice said from somewhere, echoing in that strange place. "I am also dead. But here we are, talking, thinking, breathing."

"How is this possible?" Ulquiorra asked slowly, indifferently looking for the mysterious voice.

Suddenly, a boy no older than seventeen appeared in front of Ulquiorra, his straight brown hair blowing in a nonexistent wind and his bright blue eyes sparkling mischievously. When he spoke, the metal bands on his lip glinted in the light. "I think that when I was killed, the man who killed me knew you would die, too. I think he placed you in my inner world because I know of a way to keep us both alive until my master returns."

"So, you are a zanpakutou?"

The boy scoffed. "Oh, no," he said haughtily. "Do not classify me with such lowly beings. I am a Death Scythe, and as such, I know not only how to bring death, but how to avoid it." The boy stood up and grinned down at Ulquiorra. "So, do you want to live?"

Ulquiorra thought for a moment. To live would mean that he would have to find that _trash. _Honor demanded that, should he live, he would not back away from his fight. To live would also mean he would be able to see _her. But she loves that _trash, Ulquiorra thought bitterly. _If I were to live… would she be—happy—to see me? _Ulquiorra felt a small frown tug at his lips. What of Lord Aizen? Had he succeeded? Had he failed? Would he expect Ulquiorra to rejoin him? Would Ulquiorra rejoin Lord Aizen if he did? And what of that girl, that none other than him knew of? Would he survive his last fight with that _trash? _A pair of bright, gray-brown eyes flashed in his mind, a smiling face. And he knew his decision.

"What would I have to do, to live, Death Scythe?"

The boy smiled wider. "You would have to accept me as your temporary blade, until my master is reborn and able to control me. Then, she will take the beings of Death from you."

Ulquiorra leveled his emerald eyes at the boy. "And until she is reborn?"

The boy licked his lips hungrily. "Until she is reborn," he said softly and stooped into a low bow. "Consider my powers, the powers of _Shinokyaria_, of the Grim Reapers, yours."


	2. A Nice Welcome

_**A/N: Hi, everyone! :D I'm so glad that you like this story! To answer your question, ulquihime7980, **_**Murcielago****_ is Ulquiorra's "true form", y'know? So Ulqui still has him in his soul, he is just unable to release it. I think the 'she' you are asking after is Orihime. Hoped that answered your questions! And, thanks! To SasusakuIslovelyy! Enjoy this new chapter!_**

* * *

Ulquiorra shifted in his new uniform. The humans really were strange, wearing such tight clothes. He glanced down at the tight gray pants that hugged his legs, up to the cream colored sweater over the white shirt. Ulquiorra missed his espada uniform. _Oh, stop complaining. _The voice in his head made him jump, as he still wasn't used to the intrusion. Murcielago never talked to him, and it seemed that this sword would not shut up. The voice chuckled in his head. _My old master was a strange girl. She loved to talk to me. It seems that you do not. _Ulquiorra ignored the death scythe as he followed the flow of students in the school. Many gave him strange looks, but he had expected that. He looked much the same as he had when he was alive; he still had the tattoos running down his cheeks like tears, the same pale white skin, the same emotionless emerald eyes, the same shoulder-length ebony hair. He had lost his helmet, but he was no longer a hollow, so he no longer had a mask.

Ulquiorra glanced at the signs above the doors and noted that he was nearing his assigned class. He reached the correct room—1-3—and waited outside, watching as the halls slowly emptied. _Do I really have to do this? It seems entirely redundant, to me, _Ulquiorra thought to the death scythe. _Shinokyaria _laughed, a musical lilting sound. _Of course, you do. How else could you let Kurosaki know you are back? And... _The voice trailed off as a flash of a smile appeared in Ulquiorra's mind, accentuated by two metal bands. _Not to mention that _special _girl of yours. _Ulquiorra instantly shut down his mental connection with the death scythe with a sharp reprimand.

Just in time, it seemed, as Ulquiorra heard the woman inside the room mention him. Ulquiorra carefully masked his expression before opening the door and walking inside. There were small gasps all around the room, but Ulquiorra didn't look at the human trash. His gaze was fixed upon one girl. Her gray-brown eyes were wide, and her long caramel hair was still being held out of her face by those hair-pins. Her mouth was open wide in surprise, tears welled up in her eyes.

Orihime Inoue couldn't believe her eyes. There, standing right before her, was the very man who had kidnapped her and brought her to Hueco Mundo; the man who had made her question everything she believed in; the man she watched turn to dust after being blown up by Ichigo. His deep, emotionless emerald eyes held her's in an unfailing grasp as he slowly introduced himself in his breathy tenor voice. A chair scraping back next to her broke the spell Ulquiorra had put on Orihime. She turned her head sharply to see a very pale and angry Ichigo standing up, breathing heavily. The orange-headed substitute soul reaper stalked to the front of the room. He curled his fingers into the front of Ulquiorra's uniform and slammed him against the chalkboard.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered. Even from across the room, she could hear what Ichigo snarled into the face of Ulquiorra.

"How are you still _alive?!" _

Ulquiorra brushed the trash's hand off of his shirt, saying offhandedly in his soft voice, "Who said I am truly alive?" Ulquiorra leveled his dull gaze on Kurosaki. "Maybe I am still dead."


End file.
